


Prattcest: The Case of the 7" Baton

by CombiningPowers



Category: Chris Pratt Selfcest, CombiningPowers, Prattcest, Selfcest - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cops, Electricity (Taser), Fingering, Guilt, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Passionate, Police, Rimjobs, Rimming, Sloppy Oral, Taboo, Twincest, Uniforms, ball slapping, handjobs, rough, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When David and Jason Rogers (Twin brothers) run into some trouble while working a criminal case together; their sibling rivalry is put to the test. Though the results may have been completely unexpected, they'd be lying if this was the first time their feelings for one another came bubbling to the surface.





	Prattcest: The Case of the 7" Baton

In the small but thriving town of Chesterfield, Deputy David Rogers and his twin brother Jason were investigating an apparent noise complaint; several passerby’s calling in over the last week to report strange sounds coming from the abandoned warehouse on Edison Avenue. Although there were probably domestic fights to break up and crooks to be arrested, the occurrence was still worth the Police’s time; god forbid this to be a meth lab in the making. As it was the middle of Summer, Missouri was really firing up and the two men were definitely feeling the effects of the scorching weather, their beige uniforms clinging on for dear life to their dampening skin. “So, what do you think it is this time?” questioned David casually to his brother, stepping out of his brand new Ford Explorer that was awarded to him with his recent promotion. “I’m not sure but the chief assigned both of us to investigate so probably something dangerous … like a raccoon,” replied Jason sarcastically, not exactly thrilled he was once again partnered with his sibling. 

This was the 5th case in the last 3 months that they had been paired up, Jason particularly annoyed as David had a particularly bad habit of swooping in at the last second to solve the case on his own. It honestly felt like a conspiracy at times, as if David was purposefully manipulating these events to prove some sort of stupid and useless point. I’m 31 years old, I shouldn’t be tagged with my goddamn brother of all people thought Jason angrily to himself as he walked slowly towards the warehouse, his brother already awaiting him, as always. The two Rogers boys had always had a rivalry, as most identical twins do. David, being the first one born, was by definition the oldest, meaning he was often idolised and praised while Jason would be ignored. Well not ignored per se but there was a definite ‘rift’ in-between the two. Like how everyone knows that Neil Armstrong was the first to walk on the moon, but no one even remembers the third man to do the same thing.

“Did you bring your taser? There could be a drug-fuelled junkie waiting to pounce on anyone entering,” asked David once again to his little brother, checking his own belt in case he had forgotten. “I’m sure you would love nothing more than some crazy, half-baked dude crawling all over you,” snided Jason, smirking as David stopped in his tracks as predicted. “You mean like that drunk construction worker you brought home last night?” countered David, folding his strong and hairy arms in a power stance. “Were you listening again at the door? Wanting to know how a real man sinks his sword into thirsty hunks?” bitched Jason back almost immediately, his eyes locked onto his older brother’s with a vile ferocity. “I was listening. But only to see if you still cry after sex,” sneered David, his face caked in a shit-eating grin that would drive anyone to commit Grade-A homicide. “Fuck you!” yelled Jason angrily, his brother unfortunately knowing how to push all his buttons in the wrong direction. “Is that your response or are you voicing what you want to do to me?” sarcastically jested David in a mildly sexual tone, relishing in the fact that he had won the argument the moment Jason raised his voice.

Their fraternal disagreement was interrupted by a sudden loud thud from inside the apparently empty building, the metallic noise startling the squabbling duo. Both men immediately reacted and drew their weapons, David brandishing a police baton while Jason clutched his taser. Missouri could be a little rough at times and there was no harm in being prepared, hell they were the police after all. Entering through a gap in the large door, David took point and scoped around inside; Jason following closely behind. Though there was no power running through the building, a lot of sunlight beamed in through several patchy holes in the roof; the men’s eyes adjusting almost instantly. The noise from earlier had stopped but the duo were still on high-alert, the many rooms connecting to the warehouse giving plenty of space for a potential threat to hide in. “This is the Police. If there’s anyone in here we need you to come out with your hands up!” addressed David loudly, his booming voice echoing against the metallic walls of the building. “Shut the hell up,” angrily shooshed Jason, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his black taser tighter and tighter. “We’re the police, not Scooby-Doo, in case you haven’t forgotten,” hissed David back to Jason under his breath, looking around to see if anyone had made themselves present. 

A minute passed with nothing, as usual, so David moved onto plan B which meant sweeping and searching the entire perimeter. Jason, though pissed off at both the situation and his brother, followed orders, lagging behind David to provide ‘tactical’ support. This was common procedure and one of the few things about the unfortunate pairing that Jason didn’t hate so much; being able to clearly view his brother from behind. Though he would never admit it out loud, Jason really did admire his brother’s impressive physique and body. The two men, although twins, had different body types caused by differences in their diets and exercise when they were growing up. David had always been a healthy gym-junkie whereas Jason would avoid the place like the plague. As a result, David grew a lot more in their teenage years; his arms bulkier, legs thicker and most notably, his ass bigger. 

\- 

Following David closely behind as he entered the connected rooms, Jason found his eyes homing in on his brother’s sculpted ass, the tight black pants he was wearing not leaving a lot to the imagination. It also didn’t help that David was half-crouching at this point as he manoeuvred himself from room to room, his butt in a continuous squat and bulging out for Jason to clearly see. What the fuck man scolded Jason to himself embarrassingly, smoothing out his zipper to hide his growing erection, ashamed that he was reacting this way to David of all people.

“Well it seems this side of the warehouse is -” began David before being tackled to the ground by a darting hooded figure, the individual hiding just out of sight behind the door-frame. It happened so fast that Jason had almost no time to react, his brother and the unknown character already wrestling around on the dusty floor. Before he could swoop in and save the day with his taser, David had somehow managed to grip the hooded person in a chokehold and get back onto his legs, all that strength training kicking in. “Taser him and don’t miss,” ordered David, his teeth gritting tightly together as he struggled to contain the squirming and kicking attacker in his arms. “Don’t miss? How could I possibly miss an entire person David,” retorted Jason; his boiling point finally reached. “Taser … Now!” gasped the elder brother, his face turning red as his muscles tired from the enclosing action. “If you’re so perfect, if you’re so great; you can do this shit yourself,” concluded a bitchy Jason, actually enjoying the sight of his brother struggling just a little bit. “God you’re such a fucking -” avowed David before the squirming attacker finally got an attack in, his fist pummelling forcefully into David’s crotch; the man screaming and hunching over in pain.

Jason, surprised and shocked at the sudden turn of events lunged in quickly with his taser, the electricity cackling noisily as 50,000 volts surged through the hooded figure; the taser victim going limp almost immediately. The attacker ungraciously fell from David’s grip like a ton of bricks and knocked themselves out upon colliding with the hard ground, a single pained moan coming from their now unconscious body. Wasting no time, Jason dragged the heavy and relaxed criminal to a nearby radiator and handcuffed them tightly to the metal piping, going back immediately to check on his injured brother.

Dropping onto one leg, Jason checked on his aching and pained brother, feeling like absolute shit that he allowed this to happen. “God I’m so fucking sorry David,” lamented Jason regretfully, “this is all my fucking fault.” David was still closing his eyes and clamping his teeth, his hands holding his crotch delicately but firmly to ease the intense pain. To Jason’s surprise, David then began to pull down his pants, adjusting himself on the floor to help remove the tight and unwelcome garment. He didn’t stop there though, as once the pants were around his ankles he began removing his tight briefs as well, Jason looking away as David’s pride and joy came flopping out. “Um .. do you need some space,” asked Jason awkwardly, still looking away from his groaning, half-naked brother. “What if assassin’s creed over there wakes up,” whispered David softly, breathing in shallow breaths to avoid over-exertion. Jason nodded, staying in place. It was the least he could do at this point.

“How does it look?” wheezed David after a minute or so of breathing carefully, scared to move as his testicles felt as though they would implode like an inverse chest-burster if he did so. Jason, turning his head slowly back towards his injured sibling gasped at the sight. “That bad huh?” rasped the seated man, “certainly feels the way you make it out to be.” Jason paused, letting his brain choose his words carefully. “No no, that’s not it … I just had no idea you um, packed so … much,” stammered Jason as he eyed his brother’s beautiful 7″ cock; the fully erect but limp organ dangling loosely like swollen grapes on vine. “Guess you’re a shower and not a grower like I am,” gulped Jason, his forehead sweating as his own cock sprung to life within his pants at the erotic sight. “Well I’m pretty sure you’re a shower too if memory serves me right,” replied David thoughtfully, not wanting to bruise his brother’s already fragile ego. Jason blushed, remembering the few times David had accidentally walked in on him masturbating in the shower. 

-

“Could you do me a favour,” requested David carefully, still holding himself up with one arm as he sat half-nude on the concrete floor. Jason nodded carefully, literally pulling his eyes up from David’s genitals to meet his gaze; a difficult task indeed. “I’ve heard of lots of stories on the internet of people rupturing their … balls and such after a good kick or so; could you … um, I guess feel around to see if I’m going to need … surgery and such?” awkwardly petitioned the elder twin, his eyes darting around as he stammered. Jason immediately felt his neck begin to heat up and sweat, reminding himself to hide these darker thoughts from his face. He had a bad habit of being able to be read like a book; something you don’t want your brother to know if you’re going to be touching his dick. “Um yea, sure I guess, we are flesh and blood after all,” reassured Jason, “same sperm and egg and such.” David nodded, convinced that this was a completely normal thing that family members would probably do.

As Jason was himself a man, he had a better of idea of how to handle the more sensitive areas of a mans primary sexual characteristics. With his right hand, he gently scooped up his brother’s drooping sac off the floor and brought it upwards, moving slowly to avoid causing any further pain. “Ok this is going to hurt, but i’m going to have to check the epididymis and see if it’s been disconnected or dislodged,” explained Jason thoughtfully, his own libido rising as he held David’s large and swelling balls in his hand. The injured man approved with a quick nod and let his head hang backwards, wishing he had just choked the motherfucker out with his bulging biceps. With a quick swivel of his thumb and index finger, Jason gently squeezed on one of David’s swollen globes, taking the upmost care as he personally knew how sensitive the area was. David groaned and whined loudly as expected, though there seemed to be some sexual gratification in there as well. “This one seems to be ok,” explained Jason, his boner still pulsing in his pants, hopefully hidden from view. “Now onto the other one,” continued the younger twin, secretly enjoying how much power he had over David; though he would never extort it. With the same procedure, Jason gently squeezed on the other orb, this one having a much more pronounced effect in his brother. “Oh Fuck,” moaned David loudly, his mouth salivating slightly and his penis hardening rapidly as he was delicately pressed upon.

Jason didn’t know what to do, feeling very conflicted as hearing his brother moan so openly and sexually was causing a perverted storm in his groin. It also didn’t help that right before his eyes, he saw David’s 7″ cock inflate right up into his face, his sweaty musk and similar body odour sending shivers up and down his spine. “Sorry,” groaned David softly, so innocent and weak in this position; a vastly different picture than what Jason was accustomed to. 

“Is this something you’re in to?” asked a puzzled Jason with a small chuckle, not going to judge as everyone has their own pleasures and fantasies. “I would never have thought it would be … this, that’s for sure.” David looked at Jason in a very different way, a way that Jason had never really seen before. There seemed to be a moment of silence between the two, like a connection between two people that blocks everything else out. Their eyes were interlocked, their gazes bound by one single thread. It was strange but normal at the same time. “It’s not the squeezing Jason, it’s … having you and your hands touching me so privately. You Jason,” revealed David with a whisper, his eyes still locked onto his younger brother.

“Me? What do you mean by that?” queried the younger man curiously, still holding his brother’s sac in his right hand; his fingers unconsciously playing with the susceptible organ. “C’mon Jason, why do you think we’ve been paired together so often in the past few months?” relayed the elder twin, still groaning gently as Jason swirled his fingers on his testicles; his legs and thighs sweating from the very personal action. “That was you? You wanted to spend time … with me? Why? You act like such a cunt to me,” rattled Jason, a million questions popping into his mind from the revelation, his fingers pressing even harder as he played with David; still unaware he was doing so. “Well I didn’t mean to act badly towards you, you just always … seemed to dislike me. I didn’t want to lose you,” continued David, breathing quickly in-between sentences as he was stirred by Jason’s hand; his voice coated in sadness and empathy. “I disliked you because you were always better than me! And you really loved to shove it in my face,” angrily retaliated Jason, the tension between the two brothers growing as their disagreement continued. “I’m sorry if it appeared that way Jason, that was never my intention. It’s just I … I,” began David before something unexpected began to unfold.

“Ahh Jesus Christ!” moaned David loudly and suddenly, his 7″ cock erupting from the excessive ball play, his torso shaking and buckling as ropes of sticky white cum spilled out of his throbbing penis; the majority of it spilling onto Jason’s hand. Jason, who was so engrossed in the argument was surprised by the sudden event, the first spurt from David’s forceful ejaculation flying into his cheek; the rest plastering his hand. “I love you,” finished David, his voice meek but genuine, his eyes half-closed as he admitted his feelings to his brother. Hearing those words and seeing his older brother in such an erotic fashion had an instantaneous effect on the younger Roger twin, quickly leaning into his brother’s lying-down form and kissing him deeply and eagerly. He didn’t know what was up or what was down but his earlier attraction to David’s physicality coupled with what just transpired influenced his decision. I’m going to fuck my older brother.

-

As soon as Jason leaned in to kiss him, David let his arm drop his body, his upper torso and shoulders falling back onto the ground. Jason followed suit and was now on top of a lying David, their mouths still connected as their tongues explored each other. Their combined groans and moans emanated through their steamy make-out session, the two refusing to be the first one to break the action; the kiss becoming more and more forceful as they continued their little ‘battle.’ This was doing wonders for their libido, David’s cock already springing back to life and pushing into Jason’s shirt, the younger twin noticing the hot and thick appendage pushing into him. Jason, having quite a lot of sexual kinks, thought to spice up the bonding with David’s cum from earlier, bringing his soaked, painted hand up his face and licking it up. He then resumed the embrace and swirled the salty semen back to it’s owner, David getting an added kick from the raunchy and sensual addition. “God you’re such a whore,” moaned David in between their dance of tongues, nibbling on Jason’s lower lip in between their passionate smooches. “Says the one with a throbbing erection for his little bro,” teased Jason with a whisper, pulling away just enough and letting a trail of their mixed salvia and cum cover David’s lips and neck.

Their bodies were heaving and sweating at this point, Jason’s nipples clearly visible through his wet button-up shirt. “I don’t suppose you could stand up?” asked Jason softly, still concerned about David’s pained undercarriage. David answered the question by quickly getting onto his feet, Jason moving off his chest and body to let him do so. “Good, now let me sincerely … ‘apologise’ for earlier,” breathed Jason with a tease, crawling towards his pants-less brother and getting comfortable, glad his pants protected his knees from the concrete floor. Face to face with David’s growing and twitching organ, Jason gripped the swinging 7″ meat in his hand and rubbed it up and down with slow strokes, dollops of pre-cum spilling out as David was milked. The action was so taboo, holding his brother’s junk in his hands; yet Jason was loving every moment, a deep, sexual feeling in his groin fuelling the indecent action. Without wasting any more time, Jason slipped David’s thick cock into his mouth and let 4″ of the pulsating member make its way towards the back of his throat. “Oh Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” moaned David immediately, amazed at how quickly Jason had already enveloped more than half of his length. Jason didn’t bother responding, instead beginning to suck on the cock inside of him; his right hand pumping the base of David’s shaft as he did so. The taste and smell was heavenly, just the right amount of sweat and ‘manliness’ for Jason’s taste, his tongue wrapping around the organ tightly as he continued to blow his brother. 

Unconvinced that David would take the reins, Jason wrapped his left arm around David’s thigh, his left hand clamping on David’s muscular, hairy butt-cheek. With a pulling motion, Jason pulled himself into his brother’s crotch, more and more of the 7″ organ slipping inside his hot, wet maw. “Oh god Jason, you’re so goddamn slutty,” moaned David in response to the triple action, trying his hardest to stay upright as his legs began to buckle from the pleasure he was receiving. Jason looked up with his big eyes at his older brother, keeping eye contact as his throat was slowly but surely stuffed with everything David had to offer. The loud squelches from the blowjob were incredibly sexy to both men, David enjoying the sound of his younger brother choking on his cock. “You love my cock don’t you, how thick and firm it is inside of your wet mouth,” dirty-talked David, getting into the forbidden bonding as he saw how much his younger brother reveled in it. Jason continued his oral assault on David’s member until he began to feel the 7″ member begin to quiver, indicating that he was close to finishing. Removing his right hand from David’s shaft and placing it also on his brother’s ass, Jason was literally smacking his head into David’s pelvis, forcefully pushing the engorged penis down his throat. Although unorthodox, the feeling was impossible to describe, David’s uncontrolled cries of pleasure explaining the picture pretty clearly. “I’m gonna … I’m gonna, cum!” repeated David as if possessed, his legs visibly shaking as his second orgasm of the day crept up. Jason’s eyes were tearing and rolling back as he forced David’s cock as deep into his mouth and throat as possible, hungry for more of his brother’s delicious semen. “FUCK ME!” screamed David suddenly, his arms immediately clamping around Jason’s head and pulling him into his ejaculating member, his cock shaking and exploding inside. Jason sucked and swallowed the load as quickly as he could, the semen making it’s way into his stomach as quickly as it was entering his mouth. Pulling away after drinking enough protein for the day, Jason began coughing as the strong taste overwhelmed him, wiping the tears and sweat form his face; his shirt soaked in leftover sweat, tears and cum that had dripped down from his sullied face.

“Looks like someone’s had practise,” heaved a tired David, squatting down to give his legs a much needed rest, his forehead and neck dripping with perspiration. “Oh yea, plenty,” responded Jason playfully, “how do you think i’ve been paying my side of the rent.” David laughed, always wondering how Jason managed to supply his half due to the fact that Jason’s room was always filled with the newest games and consoles. They had the same job after all. “Well I’m glad it wasn’t drugs cos I’d hate to arrest you,” bantered David, enjoying the more genuine conversation with his little brother, a little embarrassed at what had to unfold to ‘unlock’ this moment. “I’m sure you’d love to see me in handcuffs, bound and unable to fight back,” teased Jason, still breathing heavily to pay off his oxygen debt. “Actually, I have jacked off to that fantasy for sure,” admitted David guilt-free, relieved at being to express himself so openly. “Have you masturbated to the thought of me pounding your tight hole?” vexed Jason sexily, his boner still on 100% since the kiss earlier. David nodded gingerly, liking the more dominant side his brother possessed. “Well, I think it’s about time for me to finally come out on top, right?” finished Jason, standing up and gesturing for David to do the same.

Wasting no time, Jason grabbed his brother as you would grab a criminal or thief and steered him towards the nearby wall, gently pushing David against the sturdy brick wall. ‘I’ve waited so long to get ahead of you, I’m sure fucking you and your huge ass will scratch that same itch,” whispered Jason, a lot of his past’s anger and frustration slowly seeping out. David, immensely turned-on by the rougher treatment, bit his tongue on his comebacks, letting Jason have his well-deserved moment. “How would dad react if he knew what we were doing,” murmured Jason, slapping David’s hairy ass repeatedly, licking his brother’s back and shoulders intensely as he did so. As David’s ass reddened, Jason got down on his knees once again, looking forward to finally getting the chance to have some fun with his brother’s plump, muscular ass. 

Gripping the two red butt-cheeks in his fingers, Jason spread the fat butt apart, grinning as his brother’s hairy, pink hole was finally exposed. It was a marvel to behold, the tight entrance puckering as Jason continued to spread the booty apart.With forceful intent, Jason propelled himself into David’s rear and let his tongue go wild, the wet organ licking, lapping and slurping on anything it could get it’s grip on. “Ahh god Jason, you’re so fucking hot,” moaned David, leaning on his arms against the wall to keep himself up. “No talking!” replied Jason hastily, slapping his brother’s ass as he continued rimming, licking harder when he heard David’s loud yelp. 

The wet and sloppy rimjob continued for an extra few minutes, Jason trying his very hardest to sink the tip of his flexible tongue past his brother’s narrow, unbudging sphincter muscles. David was resisting at first but eventually relaxed enough to let Jason carry out his task, moaning in ecstasy as his younger brother’s tongue made it’s way inside of his virgin hole. Backing out and spitting on the winking, wincing entrance, Jason gently rubbed his fingertips against the nerve-filled area, getting a small kick as David jumped and groaned loudly. “Time for the main course,” spoke Jason sluttily, wiping his excess salvia off his mouth; his cock so ready for action he could probably cum instantly.

-

Standing up from his brother’s ass and quickly undressing himself, Jason moaned as he was finally able to free his 7″ penis from their cloth confines. His member was entirely soaked in the past hour’s pre-cum and it was literally dripping off the tip at this point. “So, is this your first time getting pounded?” questioned Jason, cupping David’s ass in his hand as he stroked himself. “Yes,” quickly responded the elder twin, Jason’s hot breath on his neck and shoulders sending shivers throughout him. “Then I’ll try to go easy,” replied Jason with a murmur, angling his pelvis against his brother’s rear and wedging his throbbing cock in-between the two plump cheeks. Sliding back and forth, Jason rubbed his entire length along David’s crack, both men moaning as the pleasurable action consummated their newfound relationship. “Don’t yell too loudly, or we’ll get another noise complaint,” ordered Jason, spitting on his cock and letting the globule coat his member.

With a little fine tuning and adjusting, Jason slowly began to penetrate his brother, holding David’s wide hips, squeezing the muscular thighs as he did so. David grit his teeth and held the wall firmly with his open hands, his fingers spread out and clinging to the bricks, trying his best to relax himself. “God you’re so fucking tight, never fucked a virgin,” breathed Jason, sweating as his shaft was slowly enveloped by the velvety, wet walls of his older sibling; his sensitive head spasming wildly in the tight confines. “Ahhh Fuck … Jesus Christ,” moaned David, his sphincter muscle spreading apart gradually as Jason’s thick cock pushed its way through. “Embrace the pain David, soon you’ll be begging me not to stop,” further teased Jason, trying so hard to not thrust his entire length into his susceptible older brother. “It feels so fucking good,” groaned David, waves of intimate bliss spreading around his lower half, the fact that it was his own flesh-and-blood enhancing the naughtiness.

It wasn’t long before Jason had fully entered David, his 7″ cock comfortably resting completely inside the spreading entrance, David’s constant hole ‘winking’ and straining milking his cock. “You ready?” asked Jason sexily, licking his brother’s sweaty skin with a animalistic ferocity. “Yea,” murmured David, his usual confident bravado slipping away. Without a second to waste, Jason pulled his cock slowly from David’s hole and quickly pounded it straight back inside, his pelvis crashing into his older brother’s. “AHH FUCK ME,” screamed David as he was vigorously fucked, Jason’s penis slicking in and out of his body as quickly as Jason could thrust. “This is for always trying to prove how better you are,” yelled the younger brother, grunting as he fucked his brother roughly, his balls slapping against David’s rear. “This is for that promotion that I deserved,” continued Jason, listing his angry moments as he used them to fuel his tirade on his brother’s ass, gripping David’s shoulders as he slammed himself into him. “God, Fuck me Harder!” moaned David, biting his lip as waves of deep-seated pleasure radiated throughout his body, the sounds of his hole being fucked hard and deep clouding the room. The wet slaps as Jason thrusted into him were so hot to hear, David so happy that they were intended for him this time and not some random guy. All of a sudden Jason’s cockhead brushed against David’s prostate, the older brother squirming uncontrollably as a slight trickle of cum poured out of his swinging penis and onto the concrete below. He had never had a prostate orgasm before and he was certainly hoping it wouldn’t be the last time.

“God you’re so fucking hot, so fucking HOT!” wailed Jason uncontrollably, his stamina slowly being depleted as he screwed his brother’s ass. “Cum in me, I want to feel your cum in my ass,” groaned David, his reddened ass quivering as Jason’s 7″ member violated it. Holding onto his brother’s wet shoulders for dear life, Jason gave it all he had and fucked David as quickly and as deeply as he could, rewarded when his cock pulsated and spilled its delayed seed. “AHH David … Fuck,” spasmed Jason, holding onto his brother as his penis ejaculated forcefully. The orgasm was intense and Jason could feel David’s squirming canal milking his dick for all it could, the waves of orgasmic ecstasy sweeping through and through the exhausted individual. David moaned as his brother’s milky white semen spilled out of his hairy ass, the majority of the love batter spilling down his legs and into his socks. Jason held onto David, his cock still enveloped and smothered by his brother’s body; the embrace was sweet and highly erotic. “I love you too … I guess,” revealed a huffing and puffing Jason, a lot of his previous anger evaporating from the ‘fuck therapy’ session. David smiled and removed himself from his brother’s limp cock, turning around and quickly kissing the sweaty man on the forehead. “We’d better get cleaned up,” said both in unison, the duo laughing as they copied one another.

Turning around to pick up his clothes, Jason was greeted with the unusual sight of the hooded man from before, his hoodie and jeans covered in a white load; the man breathing heavily. “God you two are so hot to watch,” admitted the chained-up individual, having just jacked off to the brother’s incestuous bonding activity. Jason laughed and blushed embarrassingly, unaware that him and David had a spectator. “You say anything and we’ll make sure you’re put away for a long time,” threatened David playfully, staring down at the hooded man with his usual intensity. The unknown man nodded fearfully and tucked his spent cock back into his jeans, waiting for the duo to release him from the handcuffs. “Don’t forget your taser,” reminded David as he helped the handcuffed crook up to his feet, Jason still slipping on his wet and stained shirt. “Shut up,” responded the younger brother playfully, eager for whatever him and David had planned in the future.


End file.
